1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to a data processing system, and more particularly to a system for health management. Still more particularly, the present disclosure relates to management of the health and status of landing gear components.
2. Background
Aircraft include different undercarriage components to support an aircraft on the ground, during taxi, and for take-off and landing operations. These components are manually inspected at discrete intervals by ground personnel to assess and record appropriate measurements, as well as determine whether maintenance operations are required. These inspections typically occur at scheduled maintenance intervals for the aircraft. The health of these undercarriage components impact whether an aircraft is cleared for use or will encounter delay or even grounding in order to address issues detected.
Aircraft weight and center of gravity are other factors that impact flight delay and operational clearance. Aircraft weight is calculated based on the required fuel load, freight, and the number of passengers multiplied by the average weight of all the passengers and their baggage. Aircraft center of gravity is calculated based on aircraft weight and theoretical weight distribution. During loading operations of an aircraft, aircraft weight and aircraft center of gravity can be impacted when the actual weight and center of gravity differ from the theoretical calculations. This difference can result in unexpected fuel consumption and handling qualities for the aircraft during flight.
Therefore, it would be advantageous to have a method and apparatus that addresses one or more of the issues discussed above.